thirlcrest_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Damon East
Damon East is a character in TC, and is a member of Varsity at Thirlcrest Academy. He was roleplayed by BreazyTheKid. Character Description Damon is a tall and physically imposing black jock with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a Letterman jacket with the sleeves up, dark slacks, and white shoes. He also has white sweatbands on his wrists. In the winter, Damon simply adds an Urban Wool Beanie, rolls down his sleeves and zips up his Letterman Jacket. Characteristics Damon is the second in command of Varsity, and tells the others what to do when Ted isn't around. When Ted is around, Damon is servile and tends to repeat everything Ted says. Despite this, he claims that Varsity would be more respected if he were the leader due to the fact that he is stronger than him. Also, there are rumors that he's gone after Mandy behind Ted's back. Although the main rivals of Varsity are the Nerds, he holds a personal grudge against the Honor Students. Damon is very into sports and states that he is an All-American athlete. He plays linebacker on the Thirlcrest Knights, his number on the team is 8. He is also a state ranked wrestler. Damon can be heard stating that he makes other students do his homework for him. Damon is known for his aggressive nature, which suits him for his linebacker position. He has a love for violence, and his favourite hobby is fighting. He is more territorial than the other jocks as he will run from the gym area and attack Nerds who are walking around the fountain. He will also attack Jimmy on sight if his Jock respect is even slightly below 50%, while the other Jocks are more apt to give warning first if his respect level is sufficient enough. Townsfolk can even be heard talking about his aggressive nature, with Dr. Surz stating that Damon is mentally ill. He enjoys pushing around people who are weaker than he is, but he also wants to fight a gorilla some day. He is the toughest Jock, and the third toughest student in school that can be found in free roam, behind Ross and Matthew. Role in game Damon is one of the most noticeable characters in the game. During Clyde's first step to the cafeteria, he sees Damon and Leo arm-wrestling. In the Candidate, Damon, along with Leo again, bullies Jasper as she tries to set up the poster for the School President votes. After Clyde helps Jasper, hurting his standing with Varsity, Damon will attack Clyde on sight any time Clyde goes near the Football Field. During Halloween, he dresses up as a Space Shuttle Astronaut. Damon and Ted start the events in Chapter 4 when they knock Parker down and step on him. Damon doesn't participate in the missions of Chapter 4, staying behind the scenes with Ted instead. However, when Clyde finally forces a fight with Ted, Damon puts up a ferocious defense. Acting as the center, he tackles Clyde and literally throws him up the football field if Clyde tries to go after Ted. He also lasts two explosions unlike the other players who only last one. Trivia * Like in Bully, Damon had intended to be a Honor Student, and highly had amounts of disliking the Greasers and Dropouts. Although when the final version is planned, Damon has now been changed to a Jock and dislikes the Honor Students. * Damon appeared in an Unused Chapter 4 mission featured Damon heavily. In it, there was to be a cutscene were the Nerds wanted Clyde to set a trap for Damon by getting Damon to follow him to the Obersvatory, and the Nerds to fire at Damon with there favored weapons. Category:Varsity Category:Students